Decorative laminates have a wide range of applications and are generally easier to work with, more versatile and more economical than hardwood plywood and high pressure laminates. They are handsome, durable, machineable and inexpensive substitutes and can be used for furniture, kitchen cabinets, store fixtures, case goods, displays, desk tops and the like.
Two types of decorative laminates are available from Champion International Corporation under the trademarks Decolam/hpt and Vinylcote. These laminates are made of a wood or board substrate to which a decorative overlay which is preprinted with wood grain or solid colors is laminated. The resulting laminate may or may not have a smooth, clear, tough protective layer of an ultraviolet cured polymeric resin.
Hemming et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,284, teach a laminate in which an adhesive is applied to a substrate (board), an aluminum sheet or foil is placed over the adhesive, a second layer of adhesive applied to the sheet or foil and then a wood veneer is placed on the second layer of adhesive. It has now been found that the general type of structure disclosed by Hemming et al can be advantageously modified by eliminating the aluminum sheet or foil and second glue layer and, instead, employing an adhesive which has an aluminum powder dispersed therein.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a new and highly advantageous decorative and heat resistant laminate without resorting to the use of the metal foil or sheet therein. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.